Sibling bonding
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: School teacher Hailey Reagan is the youngest of the Reagan children and twin sister to Jamie. But what happens when she is a witness in a case that big brother Danny happens to be lead Detective on.
1. Chapter 1

**Sibling bonding**

 **Chapter 1**

Hailey listens to her brothers talking about their latest case, she was proud of her siblings, her two big brothers Danny and Joe were detectives, her twin Brother Jamie was an officer and her big sister Erin was a D.A.

Hailey was happy she didn't go into the family business of law enforcement, she liked teaching. She jokes with her brothers saying that she is teaching the future adults of their amazing city not to become criminals.

Erin looks down at the table at her sister "So, Hailey how was Thursday?"

Hailey looks at her sister and just glares at her "Don't even ask Erin, it was terrible."

Joe looks in between his sisters "Someone going to explain what happened Thursday."

Erin smiles "Hailey had a date."

Hailey puts her head in her hands "Erinnnn."

Erin takes a sip of her water then looks at her sister "You didn't tell them did you? I am sorry Hailey."

Hailey looks up at Erin "no you're not" she then looks at her brothers who were all looking at her "so erm Danny how is that gang case going?"

Danny smirks at her "tell me who you had your date with Hailey."

Hailey sighs "it wasn't a date; he stood me up; happy now."

Jamie hugs his twin "I'm sorry Hailey, the guy didn't deserve you anyway."

Hailey looks at Danny for some help, he nods "Jamie's right Hailey, anyway the gang case, we do have a witness but no name yet but we'll have that name on Monday so hopefully get them to testify."

Hailey nods "what if they don't want to testify? You can't make someone Danny."

Joe looks at his sister "yeah but Hailey, this witness could bring down some major gang members and besides they'll be offered witness protection."

Erin nods "yeah Joe's right, why so curious Hailey?"

Hailey shrugs her shoulders "Just wondering how you guys deal with witnesses who don't want to testify."

Jamie smiles "Danny works the Reagan charm on them and they normally testify."

Danny smirks and puts his arm around Linda "how do you think I got Linda."

Joe laughs "more like how do you think he got Linda to stay with him."

They all laugh; Frank sits happily at the head of the table watching his children all get along. He was glad that Hailey hadn't become a police officer, she had been a total surprise, Mary had no idea that she was pregnant with twins when she was pregnant with Jamie until it was time to give birth.

Hailey had been hiding behind Jamie the whole 9 months and was a lot smaller than her twin, she had to stay in hospital a bit longer than Jamie too, and it made everyone a bit more cautious of Hailey and protective.

Hailey was helping Linda clear up after their Sunday dinner, Linda looks at her sister in law "There is a great guy out there for you Hailey."

Hailey nods "I know and when he is ready to be found, I'll find him."

 **~ Monday morning ~**

Hailey walks through her house and into her kitchen "Mmm need coffee."

She grabs her phone off the counter and sends out her normal morning message to her brothers, 'Be safe and kick butt, love you Hails x.' She always got a cheeky reply from Jamie about to watch out for kids with scissors, Danny always text her back saying yes mom ;) x, she generally got a normal message back from Joe saying that he would be safe and that he loved her back.

Hailey read her quick replies from her brothers and heads out the door and starts to walk the few blocks to the public school where she taught.

Meanwhile at the 54th precinct Detective Baez was waiting at the front desk for Danny, he sees her and knows something is wrong "Morning Baez and what bad news do you have for me?"

Baez shakes her head "You aren't going to like this Reagan; we have an ID on the witness from the gang shooting on Thursday night."

Danny takes a sip of his coffee "that sounds like good news to me Baez, so when does the bad news come into it."

Baez hands him the photo "The witness Reagan happens to be one of your siblings, Hailey Reagan. Your sister is the witness Reagan."

Danny throws his coffee cup in the trash "That is why she was acting weird at dinner last night; I'll handle it, call Erin and tell her. She will want to make sure we get witness protection for this case."

Danny runs out of the precinct and sends out a message to Jamie and Joe to meet him at Hailey's school. Danny arrives at the school and leans against the car waiting for his brothers to arrive, they run over to Danny asking what was going on and if Hailey was alright.

Danny hands Joe the file "the witness that I have been looking for happens to be Hailey."

Jamie reads the file over Joe's shoulder "Our Hailey? That's why she was asking so many questions at dinner, what you going to do Danny?"

Danny sighs "I am going to go in and get my witness and if I have to drag her out kicking and screaming I will."

Joe looks at his big brother "Be careful Danny, what do you want us to do?"

Danny looks at his phone "I got dad guarding her house in case she runs and gets that far, just cover the exits because if she wants to run she will."

Jamie looks at them "This is Hailey we are talking about, do you really think she would run from us? She knows that Danny can protect her from the gangs, she knows we can all protect her."

Joe nods "true Jamie but you have to remember we have no idea what Hailey saw, what if she saw some dirty cops doing the killing, she won't want them knowing she saw them cause they could go after us or dad."

Jamie stands by the front entrance "we'll find out soon enough."

Danny and Joe walk inside the school, they get showed to Hailey's empty classroom thankfully for everyone that school hadn't started yet so there were no students in the classrooms.

Hailey was coming out of the bathroom and saw them by her classroom "crap." She turns around and hurries towards the gym knowing that if they are inside the school then that meant that Jamie will be guarding the front of the school, she hears two sets of footsteps behind her and knows straight away they have spotted her.

She sighs in defeat when she feels Joe put his arm around her shoulders, he turns her around and the three of them walk towards the main entrance of the school, once outside Hailey knew she made a good call by going towards the gym exit because there was her twin leaning against the patrol car.

* * *

What did Hailey Witness?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sibling bonding**

Thank you to: Guest, accounting professional, Guest, Ealasaid Una, Guest & Guest for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: daniellepaduch26, amy1212, Kitten51, Blacklab369 & accounting professional for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: daniellepaduch26, emmyk007, J213Y, Blacklab369 & track98 for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 2**

Hailey knows that she is in trouble with her brothers and will have to explain what happened that night. Joe gets off the phone after telling their dad that they had Hailey and were heading to 1PP so that they could all talk to her.

Hailey gets into Jamie's patrol car, Joe looks at Danny "I guess she is mad at us."

Danny drives Joe to 1PP always checking in his review mirror to make sure that Jamie was following right behind him.

Jamie glances over at his sister "you want to explain what's going on Hailey."

Hailey shakes her head "I can't Jamie; I know you all know but I can't do it. It's very complicated."

They stop at a red light and Jamie looks at his twin then looks back at the traffic lights "Complicated how Hailey."

No one saw the SUV coming and no one had time to react, the SUV smashed into the passenger side. Another SUV appears and the people in that SUV fire shots at Danny and Joe's car to stop them from being able to help Hailey and Jamie.

Jamie manages to get himself free of his seatbelt, he notices that Hailey's eyes were shut, he reaches over to her but he sees 3 men appear and two of them drag Hailey out of the smashed window, the other man knocks Jamie out and drags his body towards the waiting SUV.

Danny and Joe were both pinned down in their car by the shots; all they could do was watch in horror as their younger brother and sister were taken. Joe noticed that Hailey was bleeding from her head and knew that was never a good sign.

The shots stop being fired at them and the SUV speeds off, Danny calls in for backup but the SUV had no license plates, he looks over at his brother "you okay Joe?"

Joe nods "yeah Danny, I am. What the hell just happened?"

Danny climbs out of the car and hears the sirens of back up arriving "Whatever Hailey saw Thursday just found out she is the witness."

Joe looks around "so you think someone leaked the information that Hailey was the witness."

Danny looks at his brother "Or Hailey saw some dirty cops who are working for some very nasty people."

Joe looks around for cameras "but they took Jamie too, they could have just taken Hailey."

Joe and Danny see their dad arrive; Joe looks at Danny "Good luck explaining this one Danny."

Danny turns to his little brother "thanks for the backup Joe." Danny walks over to Frank "they took Hailey and Jamie. We were ambushed, Joe and I were pinned down by shots and from what I could see three guys took Hailey and Jamie."

Joe walks over "Hailey was bleeding from her head which means they'll have to get her medical attention soon if they want to know what she knows."

Frank nods at his detectives "alert all hospitals, we will find them gentlemen in the mean time I want to know how the hell they found out that Hailey was the witness from the shooting."

 **~ Jamie & Hailey ~**

Jamie wakes up in the trunk of a moving car; he puts his hand on the back of his neck where he had been hit. He sees Hailey and notices that her eyes were still shut, he feels for a pulse and feels one but it is faint.

Jamie starts to remember what happened to them; the car crash, them being taken. He understood why they took Hailey because she had witnessed something terrible but what he didn't understand is why they took him.

Jamie puts his hands on Hailey's cheeks "Hails you gotta wake up, c'mon Hailey open your eyes."

Jamie feels again for her pulse and smiles when he feels a stronger one than before "c'mon Hailey wake up."

Hailey's eyes flicker open "Jam Jamie?"

He kisses her head "I'm right here sis, we're gonna get through this together. Tell me what hurts?"

Hailey coughs "my head kills and my ankle, I think it's just bruised though. Jamie what happened? Where are we?"

Jamie sighs "Just try and stay calm Hails, we were in a car crash then we were taken and right now we're in the trunk of a car. Danny and Joe are going to find us."

Hailey shakes her head "Jamie I saw cops kill the gang members, I saw dirty cops Jamie and they must have heard Danny say he had a witness."

They felt the car stop, Jamie put his hand on Hailey's arm "shut your eyes Hailey pretend to be unconscious it will buy us some more time."

The trunk was open and a gun was put in Jamie's face, he feels his hands being tied together then he was roughly pulled out of the trunk, he watch the guy tie Hailey's hands up then throw her roughly over his shoulder.

A well-built man opens the door for them "the boss will be pleased to find out what she saw. Why are her eyes closed?"

The man put Hailey down on a couch "She must have hit her head when we hit the police car and knocked herself out, don't worry Isaac she'll wake up soon."

Isaac nods then turns his attention to Jamie "who's the cop Thomas?"

Thomas throws Jamie to the floor "her brother, he was in the car with her. We can use him as a bargaining chip with PC I'm sure he'd love to get his son back but his daughter he won't get her back."

Isaac nods at the man "I shall tell Jacob that you have her, go find a first aid box it looks like she might need some medical care."

Hailey and Jamie were left alone in what looked like a well-furnished living room, Jamie looks up at his sister "I am very confused right now Hailey."

Hailey opens her eyes and looks at her brother "I'm not, the guy I was meant to have the date with on Thursday was called Jacob, and what if he didn't stand me up Jamie instead he was just running late because he was busy getting dirty cops to do his dirty work for him."

Jamie saw a shadow out of the window "it looks like he has people walking around outside to make sure the real cops don't show up."

Hailey looks at her twin "that also means that we can't escape Jamie not without being caught."

* * *

Who is Jacob?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sibling bonding**

Thank you to: accounting professional, Guest, Ealasaid Una, Guest & BLBLF for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to worldtraveler1for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you: LoveYouRebornSama, mange. paige. 09, worldtraveler1 & CBloom2 to for adding this story to your following list :)

 **Chapter 3**

Jamie looks around the furnished room to see if there was anything that he could use as a weapon but he had to think about his tied hands. He also had to think about his sister who was mildly hurt.

They both hear footsteps but Hailey this time keeps her eyes open, she wasn't going to pretend anymore. She wanted to face the guy head on that had attacked her and her brothers but most importantly she wanted to look the guy in the eye who had turned some cops dirty.

Jacob and his men Thomas and Isaac walk back into the room; Thomas roughly sits Hailey up and immediately ties her hands behind her back. Jacob then sits down on the coffee table that was right in front of Hailey.

Jamie goes to make a move to get the creep away from his sister but the Thomas guy had a gun pointed at Jamie's head within seconds of Jamie just twitching.

Jacob smiles at Hailey "Hailey Reagan, I am very happy to finally meet you. Firstly I want to apologize for ruining our date, I'm sure you are willing to give me another chance. Secondly I also want to apologize for any harm that has come to you and to your brothers; I gave my men strict orders not to harm anyone."

He gently runs his fingers over her forehead "I shall clean your wound for you, does anywhere else hurt?"

Hailey looks down at her ankle "I think it is just bruised though."

He once again gently lifts up her leg and slowly removes her shoe, Hailey was very grateful that today she chose to wear pants. He rolls up her pant leg and places his cold hand on her heated skin "you are right, it is just bruised. I shall take care of it don't worry."

Hailey knew without even looking at her twin that he was very angry and also knew that in his head he had already murdered Jacob and his creepy minions in probably a thousand different ways "why did you take us?"

Jacob then runs his free hand down her cheek "because I know that you saw something that night, I want to know what it is that you saw. Your brother on the other hand was never part of my plan so I will let him go in a few hours."

Hailey knew that if he did keep his word and that Jamie was let go, Jamie wouldn't go far and if he did make it back into the city. Jamie would only come back with more clean cops and her other brothers.

Isaac hands a first aid kit to Jacob, he then started to clean Hailey's forehead, he smiles at her "there you go, such a beautiful lady."

Jamie wasn't too happy with the situation and all he wanted to do was radio for backup and take his sister to safety. He glances over at his sister and knew that all she wanted to do was run.

Hailey looks at Jacob "I didn't see anything; you must have me confused with someone else."

Jacob grabs her chin "Don't lie to me Hailey; I know you saw my cops and what they did. I know you know so let's not play dumb."

Hailey tries to get her face free from his grip "You have me confused with someone else. I have no idea what you are talking about."

Jacob slaps Hailey across the face, this causes Jamie to move but he gets pushed straight back down on to the floor, Jacob stands up and looks at Thomas and Isaac "put them upstairs, I need to make a phone call."

 **~ Danny & Joe ~**

Danny and Joe were at Danny's precinct trying to find out what happened and who was dirty. They were too busy researching and bouncing ideas off each other to see the lady standing behind them.

Joe felt eyes on his neck and glances over his shoulder "and how can we help the ADA this morning."

Erin looks at her brothers "Please tell me they are wrong; tell me that Hailey and Jamie weren't taken."

Danny stands up and places his hands on her shoulders "Erin listen to me, we will find the twins and we will bring them home."

Erin nods "of course you guys will just choose wisely who you trust Danny, we still have no idea who these dirty cops. Whatever my office can do to bring everyone involved to justice let me know."

Joe faintly smiles "thanks Erin, we just have to be grateful that for right now well we hope that Jamie is still with Hailey."

Erin pulls them both in for a hug "we will find Jamie and Hailey safe and sound."

Danny and Joe both hug their sister and brother; Joe looks at his older sister "it's our job Erin, have a little bit of faith in us please."

As Joe and Danny were hugging their sister wishing that their younger brother and sister were with them in the sibling hug they notice two officers acting weirdly while on their phones. Joe catches Danny's eye and knew exactly what he was thinking.

Erin leaves them to do her job, she herself heads to 1PP to see how their father was coping with his youngest children missing, yes Jamie was a police officer and knew how to handle himself but he was still Frank's son.

Baker opens the door to his office "ADA Reagan to see you."

Frank nods "thank you Baker" Erin walks into his office; she puts her coat and bag down on the chair and hugs him. Frank hugs her back and only wishes that he could hug his other daughter too "the boys will find them Erin."

Erin nods "how are you holding up dad?"

Frank sits down on one of the couches "as PC I know that Officer Reagan is trained and knows how to handle himself, however as a father of both kidnap victims terrified. If your mother bless her heart was still with us she would have my head for putting her babies in harm's way."

Erin sits down beside him "Dad, Danny and Joe will find the twins; they will trust the right cops to help bring them home to us. Hailey and Jamie are strong people, Jamie's training will kick in and Hailey knows to listen to Jamie and to get to safety. Hailey will then tell us all what she saw, she is a brave lady and will testify in court to bring down the dirty cops."

* * *

What has Danny & Joe seen?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sibling bonding**

Thank you to: accounting professional, BLBLF & CBloom2 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to borsellinogirl & VD and Originals lover 1990 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: SummerRyne, lovelygiselle123, Role with life, Angi Marie, cathywhatever & aleciag0924 for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 4

Hailey looks around the new room that they had been 'thrown' into. There were 2 new faces standing against the door watching Jamie and herself, both men were heavily armed. They were there to make sure that they didn't make an attempt to try and escape.

Jamie looks over at his twin "we'll get out here soon Hails, Joe and Danny will find us."

Hailey glances over at her brother "he's going to let you go Jamie. I have no idea what this guy is talking about, are you sure that you or the others haven't annoyed the wrong people?"

Jamie knows she was trying to convince the new guards that she really hadn't witnessed anything; he faintly smiles at her "I'm not going anywhere Hailey."

There was a knock at the door and the guys moved, in walks Jacob. He bends down in front of Hailey; he reaches behind her and unties her hands from behind but only to tie them up in front of her.

Jacob holds her tied hands in one of his "we are going to have a little talk Miss. Reagan and if you tell me what I want to know, I shall let your brother go."

Jacob clicks his fingers and the heavily armed men drag Jamie up from where he was sitting and drag him out of the room, Jamie struggles with them wanting to get Hailey away from Jacob but it was no good, the door shut behind the men and Jamie; Hailey was now alone with Jacob.

Hailey looks at Jacob "I really don't know what you are talking about."

Jacob runs his thumb over the bump on Hailey's forehead from the car crash "I have a doctor friend who is going to have a look at you."

Hailey looks down at his free hand that had been holding her tied hands was now resting on her knee, she used her tied hands to move his hands off of her but Jacob had known this was coming because within seconds Hailey found herself laying on the bed with Jacob on top of her, with one hand tightly around her tied ones and his other hand pressed against her neck.

Jacob looks down at her and smirks "feisty one aren't you, I like that in my woman."

Hailey had had enough of everything; she looks up into his eyes "you really want to know what I saw."

Jacob smiles "yes I do, will you tell me Hailey?"

Hailey keeps hold of his eye contact, she was mad "I saw your punk ass dirty cops kill those gang members that I am guessing were rivals of yours."

Jacob smiles once again at her "See that wasn't that hard now was it, now that you have done something for me, I shall keep my end of the deal up and let your brother go, unfortunately you Hailey Reagan will never see your brother or the other members of your family again because well, I can't have you testifying against me or my people. So I guess I shall just have to keep you around won't I because I can't kill such a lovely lady such as yourself, no I think I will keep you as mine."

Hailey nods "let me say goodbye to Jamie first please."

Jacob gets off the bed and drags her up "I don't see why not."

He leads Hailey into the living room where Jamie was with the heavily armed men "time to say your goodbyes."

Hailey lets the tears fall as she looks at Jamie "he's gon gonna let you go Jamie, it's gonna be okay I know you and the others will find me. Tell them that I love them alright."

Jamie shakes his head "we'll find you and bring you home soon Hailey, remember that."

Hailey nods, she feels herself being pulled backwards by Jacob. The other men that had called themselves Thomas and Isaac knock Jamie out with a sedative and drag him outside and throw him into the back of a car. Hailey just cries for her brother/family and the loss of her freedom.

Jacob wraps his arms around her very tightly from behind "They'll take him to St. Victors hospital where I believe your sister-in-law works, we shall be leaving here soon so he won't be able to bring his brothers in blue here to save you because we'll already be gone."

 **~ St. Victors hospital ~**

Linda was doing her rounds and was about to go on a break when she heard someone calling her name. She walks to the nurse's station to find a nurse looking at her and pointing to the other side of the station where Linda saw Jamie just sitting in a chair slumped over, she knew someone had put him there.

Linda bends down and feels for a pulse "Jamie, can you hear me?"

Jamie finally comes around and notices that he is looking up at a white ceiling and can hear machines buzzing near him. That's when he realises that he is no longer with Hailey.

He notices that some people were standing in the corner of the room; he looks over and sees that Linda was talking to Danny and Joe.

Linda sighs "They managed to get through without being caught by the cameras, but security are still going through the footage so hopefully they'll get something."

Joe looks over at his little brother and notices that he was now awake; he walks over to the bed "Hey Jamie, welcome back brother. Don't worry about anything we'll find Hailey."

Jamie nods "She told him, she told him what she saw. He told her if she told him then he would let me go."

Danny sighs "Remember anything else Jamie."

Jamie looks at them all "the guy in charge was called Jacob; he was the one that was calling the shots on Thursday and was meant to have the date with Hailey. It was his dirty cops that Hailey saw kill the rival gang members. He has a few men working for him but only two were called by name Isaac and Thomas."

Detective Baez walks into the room "you were right Danny; we have people following the officers you suspected of being dirty. They'll lead us straight to where they are holding Hailey."

Jamie looks at Danny and Joe "Jacob isn't going to let Hailey go. He'll move from where they were when I was there, he had people outside walking around and heavily armed men inside the house. If he sees cops I don't even want to start to think about what he might do to Hailey."

Joe looks at his brother " No Jamie don't think like that, we will get Hailey back; the officers following the dirty cops are from a different precinct and are in plain clothes in a normal looking vehicle. We will get Hailey back Jamie do not worry."

* * *

Will they find Hailey in time?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5- Last Chapter

**Sibling bonding**

Thank you to: accounting professional, BLBLF, Guest & Angi Marie for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: carterlover, nosyrosey, Snape'sGirl6-7-90 & joan. corrigan. 1 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to Lumiere01 & carterlover for adding this story to your following list :)

 **A massive thank you to everyone who has read this little story :)**

 **Last chapter**

Hailey lets Jacob lead her outside and towards a vehicle, he opens the passenger door and helps her get into the car and put on her seat belt, he puts the child lock on the door so that it could only be open from the outside, he didn't want her jumping out at a red light.

Hailey watches what was going on around her, the rest of his men were loading up other vehicles clearly ready to move to another location. She just wonders why Jacob is driving them himself and not being driven around like she thought he would be.

She watches as he directs his men to she guesses the new location that they will staying at. He then turns around and walks towards the driver's side door, Hailey then notices he had the audacity to smile at her as he starts the car and drives off.

Hailey looks out of the window hoping that she would soon hear the sound of sirens, but she was only met with the sound of passing traffic. She knows that Jamie was back safe with everyone and that he would tell them about the house that they had been kept in but she knew that her brothers were smarter and would know that Jacob moved to another location.

Jacob places his hand on Hailey's leg which she knocks off "don't touch me"

Jacob looks over at her "No one is going to come and save you Hailey, you might as well get used to being in my company."

Hailey carries on staring out of the window "you have no idea what is going to happen to you, you really did kidnap the wrong person."

Jacob carries on driving towards their next location "everyone deserves to be loved Miss. Reagan it might just take us a while to fall into it."

Hailey whips her head in his direction "you cannot be serious, love? The only emotion I have towards you is hatred but don't worry Jacob I'm sure you will find love in jail."

Jacob laughs "I'm not going to jail Hailey; I shall show you why not at the next stop light."

Hailey waits nervously for the next stop light, a few minutes later they stop at a red light and Jacob leans over and opens the glove compartment "That is why I will not be going to jail."

Hailey looks over at him "a bomb? You are going to blow us up, all this over some rival gang shooting."

Jacob shuts it and locks it with a different key "always have to have a plan B Hailey that is how I stay ahead of the cops."

Jacob turns the corner only to stop the car, Hailey looks at the rows and rows of police cars that were not only in front of them blocking their path but also surrounding them, there was no way for Jacob to get away from his situation without being shot and arrested.

Hailey looks at Jacob who was punching the steering wheel "I would just give up now, less messier if you do."

He looks over at her "I will not go to jail."

Hailey manages to get out of the seatbelt, Jacob just watches her "you can't get out remember plus I will just detonate the bomb."

Hailey turns in her seat and leans against the door knowing that it can only be open from the outside; she swings her legs around and kicks Jacob in the head; he covers his head to his arms.

Hailey kicks him again and this time he falls against the driver's door and window, she carries on kicking him only to have his head smashes his head against the window, his arm hits the door handle and manages to open the door, but because he was leaning against the door; Jacob falls out and before he can do anything he is surrounded my police officers.

Danny runs over to the car and unties Hailey's wrists, he pulls her into his arms and holds her "I got you sis, I got you."

Hailey just holds on to her oldest brother and cries. Danny kisses her head "you're okay Hails, you're okay."

Danny walks her over to an ambulance to get looked at just in case anything was wrong with her. Joe walks over with Jamie; Hailey faintly smiles at both of them "hey guys, Jamie are you alright?"

Jamie looks at her with amazement "am I alright? Hailey are you alright?"

Hailey hugs her twin "yes Jamie I'm fine, oh by the way Danny you might want bomb squad to have a look at the car, there is a bomb in there."

Danny tells the officers to get the bomb squad down so they could take a look at the car, Hailey hugs Joe as she doesn't want him to feel left out "I think it's time I went home had a long hot bath and slept for a week."

Joe looks at the others then back at Hailey "We have agreed that you shouldn't be alone right now sis, so we also decided that you will stay at the house until we feel comfortable with you being at your place alone."

Hailey sighs "I love you all but I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me I swear, I just want to go home have some peace and quiet, forget this ever happened and relax."

Danny nods "I like your thinking Hails but you can do all that while you stay at dads."

Hailey rests her head on Jamie's shoulder as they ride in the back of Danny's car, Jamie looks over at his twin "I'm very happy that you are okay Hailey."

Hailey nods "me too, I am sorry you got dragged into this Jamie, what I didn't want to happen with this whole witness gang rival shooting dirty cops situation happened and that was that one of you including dad was going to get hurt."

Danny pulls up outside of their childhood home "Joe rang ahead and told them we had found you and that you would be staying with them for a few days."

They all get out of Danny's car, Hailey hugs them all in one massive group hug "I love you all so much and thank you for coming to save me; I knew you would and I tried to warn Jacob but he had the bomb in the car as his plan B."

They walk into their childhood home; Henry was the first to greet them. Hailey is only too happy to hug him "Hey Grandpa, I'm okay before you ask."

Henry hugs his youngest granddaughter "good to hear it, your father and I have been worried sick about you and Jamie."

Hailey nods "where is dad?"

Henry points to the kitchen and watches her walk towards it, he pats the boys on the back "Well done for bringing her home unharmed."

Jamie nods "it's our job Grandpa but Jacob took the wrong woman."

Hailey leans against the counter "Hi dad."

Frank looks up to see his youngest child/daughter standing safely in his home "are you planning on standing there all night Hailey?"

She walks straight into his open arms "Nope but I was thinking a hug might start the evening off."

Frank starts to thank Mary and Margaret that Hailey had been brought home safely "I love you Hailey, never forget that and no matter what happens, I will always bring you back home."

Hailey nods into his chest "I love you too dad, and I know you will. Your boys found me and brought me back home. They also told me that it would be better for everyone if I stayed a few nights here."

Frank lets go of her "yes, Linda and Erin already set up your old bedroom and I think Jamie's too."

Hailey nods and walks back into the living room and towards the stairs, she notices that Joe and Danny were ready to head back out on shift but Jamie wasn't. Danny looks at her "Be safe kiddo."

Hailey sticks her tongue out at him but then hugs him and Joe "be safe the pair of you."

Danny and Joe leave to carry on protecting the city and to watch Jacob's interrogation. Hailey and Jamie sit in Hailey's childhood bedroom, she looks over at her twin "I really am sorry Jamie."

Jamie looks over at her "Don't be Hailey, you know me I would do it all over again for you plus it's my job as an officer and as an older brother."

Hailey gets comfy in her old bed "other siblings go paint balling to bond but no not the Reagan family we do kidnappings and police investigations to bond with ourselves."

Jamie laughs then adds to it "but we do it so well Hailey, we do it so well."

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed it

Gracie :)


End file.
